1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having thin-film transistor (TFT) characteristics and viewing angle characteristics which are improved without an additional exposure process, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display (FPD) devices are classified into organic devices and inorganic devices according to the type of material used. Examples of inorganic devices include plasma display panel (PDP) using photoluminescence (PL) from phosphors and field emission display (FED) devices using cathode luminescence (CE). Examples of organic devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic electroluminescence display devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices including organic electroluminescence display elements can realize moving images since they have higher response speed than the currently widely used LCDs. In addition, being self-luminous, organic light-emitting display devices have a wide viewing angle and high luminance. Due to these advantages, organic light-emitting display devices are considered the as the next-generation display devices.
In an organic light-emitting display device, a plurality of insulating films are formed between a pixel electrode and a substrate. In that regard, different insulating films may be required for right-emitting characteristics and thin-film transistor (TFT) characteristics.